A Courier, A Spartan, A Rose, and A Blond Bombshell
by newwarpath48
Summary: The Courier had been sent into Remnant without explanation along with a UNSC Spartan! (Slightly original for a FOxRWBY Crossover.) Will they survive the environment they've been thrown into or will they kill each other first?


Chapter 1: The Stand Off

My name is Everett Ruabruan, but most people that know me by the alias of the Courier. Over the time that I've wandered the western part of the American Wastelands, there have been quite a few rumors about me. Some of them being true, and some of them are farther to the truth than the world not being nuked all the way to nothing. Some say that under the Desert Ranger Combat Armor I wear is an adult Caucasian male with blond hair and blue eyes. Others say that I've encountered a group of aliens in the Mohave. Then there are the ones who say that I fought with the NCR against the Legion in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, a couple folks say I fought with the NCR, using the help of both the Brotherhood of Steel (despite what Mr. House, my old boss, had advised me to do to them), and Mr. House with his army of Securitrons during the same battle, and then there are few people that believe that I fought alongside the Legion at the dam and I died alongside their men during the battle. Most people know only one thing that's a fact, though. Not too long after that battle had ended...I disappeared from the Mohave without a single trace. Just like how Benny wanted me to leave them, only I didn't get my 'noggin shot at twice, and was buried in a shallow grave this time 'round.

While I am a Caucasian male under the armor, I'm actually fifth teen years old. And instead of having nice, blond hair I got short, spiky, auburn red hair and green eyes. I did fight in the Second Battle for Hoover Dam alongside the Brotherhood of Steel, the New California Republic, and Mr. House and his Securitron Army though, and shortly after the battle had been won both the Brotherhood and NCR leaders both decided that the dam would be theirs to share equally between the three of them. Mr. House, however, had different plans. He reasoned that New Vegas would be in control of the whole damn dam entirely.

Shit, did I just say damn dam in that last sentence just now? Ah, it doesn't matter now, either way I think you know exactly what I'm talking about.

Anyways, back to what I was saying before I got distracted, Mr. House demanded me to go and cripple both factions by killing their leaders. Yeah, so my boss told me to pretty much destroy two of the most strongest factions all by my lonesome for a _fucking_ damn.

So what exactly did I do, y'all might be asking? Well, I guess y'all can say that wandered back to the old Big MT to discuss my problem with them fellers in the Think Tank. Long story short, we all reckoned that the best thing to do was get rid of Mr. House and put it under a dual government system between the Brotherhood and NCR.

So yeah, I killed the older than dirt dictator of what I like to call New Sin City and made the BoS and NCR agree to a possible annexation of New Vegas under the NCR. What more do I have to say?

After that I just up and left the Mohave all by myself, just like that. I didn't take much stuff with me, in fact all I took was a .45 Auto SMG, a .45 Auto Pistol, That Gun, High Roller, Lucky, Gobbi Campaign Rifle, Bozar, a Trail Carbine, the Survivalist's Rifle, Vance's 9mm SMG, All-American, a Ranger Sequoia, Maria, Blood-Nap, my Desert Ranger Combat Armor and Helmet, my Stealth Suit Mk II (v1.4), uh...Chance's Combat Knife, Dinner Bell, the AER14 Prototype, Knock-Knock, a katana, umm...an Anti-Material Rifle, Mysterious Magnum, Benny's Suit, A Light Shinning in the Darkness, Red Glare, my Blackjack Duster, my Desperado Cowboy Hat, my trusty Vault 13 Canteen, Medicine Stick, some Stimpacks, a Suave Gambler hat, and some MREs. Sure, that does sound like quite a bit of weapons and things, but least I didn't grab my whole, Goddamn collection of weapons. I'd be over-encumbered as fucking hell here!

As for where I went... Well let's just say that I was supposed to be making my way east to New Orleans, but low and behold a bright light blinded me for what seemed like forever, and now I'm stuck in a forest with no way to tell where the hell I am.

Seriously, ain't this Pipboy supposed to track your location via satellite signal, and now it can't find a fucking satellite at all? What a load of Brahmin shit, this is! Stupid, oversized piece a shit computer.

You know what? I don't need this damn thing to find out where I am. I'm in the middle of a fucking forrest! I could just climb up one of these trees and find out where the hell I am. Quickly, I pulled out my two knives and stabbed them into the nearest tree.

 ***Animal growling***

...There's a large, motherfucking dog right behind me, is there?

 ***Loud aggressive snarling***

Yep, there's a fucking dog behind me. I turned around fast and pulled out my .45 pistol to kill it, but the large dog beat me to the punch...no seriously, the God damn dog just literally fucking punched me in the face.

 ***THWACK***

"Gah! Motherfucker!"

I rubbed my head for a few moments before I looked up to see the fucking dog (now that I think about it, the thing looked a lot more like a combination of a Black Lab, a German Shepard, a Large Coyote, and a Yao-Guai), covered with bone armor on the top gleaming its fucking teeth at me. Also, did I forget to mention that it both eyes were as _red_ as Goddamn blood? Because it looked like fucking blood.

Also, y'all remember from earlier that I mentioned that there was a rumor about me meeting some aliens. Yeah, that's actually very true. And ya know what I said to them aliens? It was the same thing that I said to this dog.

" **(Wild Wasteland Trait)** You are one _really ugly motherfucker..." I then lodged a three hollow point rounds into its damn skull, which did nothing at all, 'cause it's bone armor just took it all like a champ. My eyes widened before I hastily pulled out Blood-Nap and held it under my pistol in a tactical type of way. "Come at me, motherfucker..."_

 ***GRRRR...***

The thing then lunged at me, claws out. Dumb move, mutt. Dumb move.

 ***BANG! BANG!***

 ***THNK! THNK!***

 ***WHIRR-IR-IR!***

'Okay, so it takes a whole clip worth of fucking .45 hollow points to kill that fucker?!' I thought to myself as I loaded a fresh clip of normal ammo into my pistol. 'What the hell?'

 ***CLICK!***

"Hands up." A male voice behind me spoke as he pushed something up against the back of my helmet.

I did comply to his demands. Why? Well if you have a gun pressed right up to your head, no matter how fast you move, they will pull the trigger before you can even resist and get a hit.

"Drop the gun and the knife." I sighed as I gently set down my weapons for him.

"Guessing that 'thing' I just killed was your pet?" I asked him, getting a pushed forward a few feet.

"Turn around 180 degrees." I sighed to his command. Does this guy really have to be specific about turning around?

I did turn around and saw the man. He was head-to-toe in purple armor with bright red highlights and a blue colored visor that went back to the top of the scalp.

...Okay, how the fuck did I not notice him beforehand? He's wearing everything that _will_ get him spotted in a FOREST! What kinda camouflage is that, the 'HEY FELLAS, I'M OVER HERE! COME AND GET ME!' type? What the hell is wrong with this person?

I was fortunate that I didn't say out loud in front of him, or I would've got my head blown clean off. He kept an oddly shaped pistol aimed at my head for a good while.

 **(Third Person.)**

"Okay, partner," Everett began to speak to Thomas-7734, who was the armored figure holding him at gun point. "I'm doing what you want from me, now let's all be calm and you put down your weapon. You know...so neither of us don't get jumpy here."

Thomas gritted his teeth under the visor. "Why should I trust a shady figure like you?" He asked, being skeptic towards Everett's ulterior motives.

Everett sighed, wishing that Thomas would at least try to comply with him. "Look partner, I understand that we're both complete, total strangers to each other..."

"That's one way to put it." Thomas commented flatly.

Everett rolled his eyes before continuing. "...But I reckon that we could try to find ourselves out of this here forest." Thomas then lowered his pistol and shot a look to Everett that asked 'What do you mean by that?' "I mean sure, I know you as much you know me. Which is absolutely nothing, but you know what I mean." Everett lowered as hands, picking up his pistol and Blood-Nap before putting them under his trench coat. "But what I do know is that you're also not from around here, just like myself."

Thomas tilted his head at him, surprised that Everett found out that easily. "What makes you say that?" He asked the Courier, who then gestured to the Beowolf corpse.

"You never answered to me when I asked if that was your dog, nor corrected me if I was wrong about the species either." He stated, still in a calm demeanor.

"I have no idea what that thing is, but I know for damn sure that is more of a wolf." Thomas pointed out to the Courier, who gave off a blank look on his face.

"...What the hell is a wolf?" He asked. Thomas then face palmed on his helmet, flabbergasted by the Courier's lack of knowledge about wolves.

 ***SHING!***

 ***CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!***

The two of them immediately shot up and turned around, back-to-back, to see that they were surrounded by four girls, each with a different fashion sense (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang) and a variety of melee weapons. Thomas then holstered his M6G PDWS and took his M7/Caseless Submachine Gun out from his magnetic strip on his hips, where as Everett pulled out Dinner Bell and cycled the action to it.

Everett turned his head to Thomas. "I'll take the ones that have red and white clothing." He whispered to Thomas, who grunted.

"I'm guessing that you're proposing a truce between us?" Thomas whispered back, raising his eyebrow.

Everett shrugged. "Yeah, you good with that?" He then asked.

Thomas smirked under the helmet. "For now..."


End file.
